


Quelque chose à te dire

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Spoilers - Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper doit avouer quelque chose de difficile à Ford. Mabel doit avouer quelque chose de difficile en général.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelque chose à te dire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



"Oncle Ford ? Je peux te parler ?"

"Dipper, tu as sauvé l'univers et accessoirement ma vie, tu peux me parler sans demander la permission pendant tout le reste de ton existence." répond Ford, se retournant avec un grand sourire amusé.

Dipper a un rire nerveux. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais attendre que ça aille mieux avec grand-oncle Stan. J'ai décidé..." Il se retourne vers Mabel, lui sourit, cherche un encouragement. "J'ai décidé de rentrer en Californie avec Mabel. Je ne serai pas ton apprenti, je veux dire, pas tout de suite ! Mais j'aimerais bien, quand je serai grand..."

Mais peut-être que Ford ne voudra plus, pense-t-il en se tortillant. Dipper vient de revenir sur sa parole, après tout.

"Merci, Dipper." répond Ford. "Tu as raison."

"A propos de quoi ?" demande Dipper, qui n'a pas l'impression d'avoir émis une opinion.

"A propos de tout, je pense." répond Ford rêveur. Puis il rit. "Mais principalement : tu devrais profiter du temps que tu as avec ta soeur. Et moi, je devrais passer plus de temps avec mon frère." Il s'agenouille, pour avoir sa tête au niveau de Dipper et Mabel. "Ne lui dites pas. Je vais lui faire la surprise."

"Je suis tellement content !" s'exclame Dipper. "J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles." 

"Je..." Ford hésite. "Cela aurait pu me blesser il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais j'ai changé. En bien, je crois."

C'est alors que Mabel interrompt. "Mais vous allez m'en vouloir, à moi."

Dipper se retourne, surpris. Pour lui, Mabel était là juste pour lui apporter du soutien, pour l'encourager dans sa résolution. Mais en y réfléchissait, il est surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas été en train de sautiller de joie à la réponse de Ford.

Ford toussote. "Si tu as quelque chose à dire, nous pouvons tout écouter."

"Je voulais dire, tout est de ma faute ! C'est Blendin qui est venu, je veux dire, c'est Bill, mais je ne savais pas. Il m'a dit que si je lui donnais le Rift, il pouvait modifier le temps pour que la fin de l'été n'arrive pas tout de suite, il m'a dit... c'est moi qui lui ai donné, c'est moi qui ai déclenché la fin du monde ! Les licornes avaient raison, je suis une mauvaise personne !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Mabel !" s'exclame Dipper abasourdi.

Mais déjà Ford serre Mabel dans ses bras, prend sa tête sur son épaule, comme Dipper ne l'a jamais vu faire, même avec lui. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bill est très persuasif, je le sais, mais il ne faut jamais te sentir coupable pour ce que LUI a fait."

"Exactement ce qu'il a dit. Les licornes sont idiotes." dit Dipper. Il rejoint le câlin, passe maladroitement un bras autour du cou de Mabel, un autre autour de celui de l'Oncle Ford. Presque aussitôt, il se retrouve absorbé dans une étreinte familiale un peu tentaculaire mais agréable et chaleureuse.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute," dit-il encore. Il s'adresse à Mabel, mais aussi à Ford. Il croit comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Bill a salement amoché Dipper quand il l'a trompé, mais il n'a pas réussi à vraiment blesser quelqu'un d'autre avec son corps. L'idée en serait insupportable. Personne ne devrait ressentir ça.

"Merci." renifle Mabel doucement.

Dipper a l'impression que Ford et lui devraient dire merci aussi.


End file.
